The Molecular Biology Shared Resource seeks to provide the highest quality oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequence analysis services in a timely, convenient and cost-effective manner to support the research programs of the Cancer Center. In addition, we provide expert design, data analysis and application troubleshooting assistance. The facility currently operates one Perkin Elmer Biosystems 377 DNA sequencer and two Perkin Elmer 394 oligo synthesizers. During the last three years there has been a substantial increase in use of this shared resource reflecting the quality, convenience and value of the shared provided. Our most striking accomplishment has been the growth in utilization of our DNA sequencing services, increasing from analysis of less than 2400 templates in 1996-1997 to more than 7000 templates in the last year. Utilization of our oligonucleotide synthesis services has also steady grown with an increase from preparation of approximately 2000 oligonucleotides in 1996-1997 to synthesis of almost 2400 oligonucleotides in the last year. We have cared out a niche for this service in the university by combining highest coupling efficiency available with expert assistance with design, convenient ordering methods, and fast turnaround times. Oligonucleotides are ready for the Cancer Center member by the next morning.